


Right Moves

by Motel-in-west-texas (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Takes place somewhere between seasons 1 and 3, Wincest - Freeform, it’s about the Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Motel-in-west-texas
Summary: Sam wants nothing more than to go over and pull Dean away from that girl, drive back to the motel, wrap Dean in his arms, and sleep for several days. He wishes for that more often that he’ll admit, but tonight he feels an absolute ache for it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 81





	Right Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble I wrote on Tumblr years ago. Cross posting now because I rewatched the first few seasons and the yearning was strong. (Don’t come at me, I’ve been in this fandom since 2009 and I’ve been part of all the discourse already.)

Sam has this thought, as he watches Dean make a move on a girl across the bar, that Dean has all the right moves in all the right places. Well, almost all the right places. Sam concedes that point as he orders his third (or is it fourth?) beer. He can’t stop that little thrill that makes him wish it was the line of his hip that Dean was resting his hand on. Sam hasn’t tried in a very long time to stop these kinds of thoughts that come to him, unbidden. He doesn’t question them either, usually he just tries to ignore them, but tonight he can’t. He considers talking to the green eyed girl sitting next him, but tonight it just seems like more trouble than it’s worth.

Sam is tired. It’s been a while since he and Dean have had more than a day off from driving or hunting or hustling pool. Longer than usual, in fact. Sam wants nothing more than to go over and pull Dean away from that girl, drive back to the motel, wrap Dean in his arms, and sleep for several days. He wishes for that more often that he’ll admit, but tonight he feels an absolute ache for it.

He settles for walking over to Dean and leaning his mouth down to his brother’s ear, letting him know he’s heading back to the motel, but he’ll leave the Impala if Dean wants it. Dean takes one look at him, shoots the rest of his beer down, gives the girl a “sorry, sweetheart,” and follows Sam out to the car.

They drive back to the motel in silence. Sam feels some weird tension, or weight, in the air like indecision, but takes it as too many drinks tonight and too many days on the road.

The tension disappears after Sam brushes his teeth and falls into his bed, just wearing his undershirt and boxers. He doesn’t even get under the covers; he just buries his face in his pillow. There’s a buzzing under his skin though, like a pair of eyes watching him. When he turns his head, it’s just Dean, who he can see through the crack in the bathroom door brushing his teeth.

Dean switches the lights off when he leaves the bathroom, leaving the room in almost complete darkness. The buzzing stays, and Sam sighs, resigning himself to a night of lying awake, despite how tired he feels. He’s not that surprised when he feels Dean slip into bed next to him. It’s something they’ve always done when they notice the other is too deep in their own thoughts. It’s not the Winchester Way to talk about it, but having the solid presence less than an arm’s length away keeps them grounded enough.

Sam is surprised, though, when he feels Dean’s hand on his hip, turning him toward the center of the bed so their faces are only inches apart.

“Go to sleep, Sammy.” Dean whispers in that space, and he follows it with a kiss. It’s just a light brush of Dean’s lips on Sam’s, but the intent is unmistakable.

Sam wants to jump up, to ask Dean what the hell that even was, to do something, but Dean is turning and then leaning his back into Sam’s chest. And this is all Sam wants, all he has wanted, down to the very core of his being, so he just wraps his arms around Dean, pulls him in closer, and buries his face in his brother’s neck. He’ll think about this, what it may or may not mean, tomorrow.


End file.
